


Other man

by ElenaChan



Series: Feeling you [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo - Freeform, Cheating, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Memories, Moaning, OTP Feels, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Smut, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaChan/pseuds/ElenaChan
Summary: There were missing stars.





	Other man

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this. I wrote it while I finish the sequel of So Cold. Look forward to it, thank you.

He could felt the other ramming into him again and again, he was tired, he couldn't reach his orgasm, he became tired long ago, but he couldn't stop the other. It was just that Kyungsoo wasn't so turned on about anything, Jongin's face was like a child's face, so cute and soft, but he didn't see more in it. Right now Kyungsoo was covered in sweat, Jongin's sweat and he hated the stickiness.

"H-hyung," Jongin moaned "I-I-I... ah! l-love you"

Kyungsoo didn't find arousal in those words, on the contrary, he felt a little pang of annoyance, he wasn't comfortable with Jongin saying to him that he loved him. How is it possible that the younger tanned boy was so fragile, immature and innocent? Kyungsoo felt like puking, of course he knew that was unfair, because if it were Chanyeol, other different thing would be... If it were Chanyeol, Kyungsoo would totally kiss the shit out of him at those words, if it were Chanyeol who declared while pounding hard and deep, probably Kyungsoo would come just like a teenager, he wouldn't need anymore... But this wasn't Chanyeol and those weren't his words. This was a soft and cute boy that he began to date some weeks ago when the loneliness was too much for Kyungsoo, when seeing Chanyeol with his new boyfriend was just overflowing him.

"Are you close?" Kyungsoo gasped, he was tired and his body was beginning to feel spent, he gave up long ago about coming himself, it would be enough if Jongin could and get off from above him.

"Yeah," jongin continued his rough thrusts.

Kyungsoo was sick of the vanilla sex, Jongin was too soft and Kyungsoo couldn't get hard, so he asked the tanned boy to change to rough, but Kyungsoo never imagined that that wouldn't fix a thing, he felt exactly the same: annoyed, tired and frustrated, although it was supposed to last less.

With Chanyeol these things were different, the taller was like a beast in bed, he was wicked and kinky, Kyungsoo felt helpless every time, so small, loved, wanted and desired. Just one look from the taller got him hard enough and just one caress got him coming. Kyungsoo hated deeply that now that he wanted to make love, Chanyeol wasn't there to hold him, to bite his nipples, to squeeze his thighs... Without his hands touching him, without his sinful mouth poisoning his throat, without his teeth that torture and mellow, he doesn't feel anything.

"Hyung!" Jongin moaned louder shuddering snapping Kyungsoo from his thoughts about another man.

"Fuck, Jongin!" Kyungsoo quickly pushed the younger boy out of him. Kyungsoo hated when Jongin couldn't spill out of his hole, he hated to feel the wetness in his butt, this time he got to push the younger in time, but still some of the come reached his ass. "I've told you a thousand times to pull out before!"

Jongin couldn't care less, he was still spilling some of the come and feeling blissed. He tried to hug Kyungsoo, but the latter just stood up from the bed and went straight to the bathroom, he didn't want to sleep all sticky or covered in sweat.

"Kyungsoo," Jongin called him "Where-?"

"I'll shower, Jongin," Kyungsoo simply said "feel free to go or sleep and don't wait up, I'll take my time" he closed the door of the small bathroom in the bedroom.

Kyungsoo didn't wait an answer from the younger, he imagined that Jongin felt a little heartbroken, but he also knew that the younger would forget about it quickly, because that was him, that was just sweet young Jongin.

Kyungsoo opened a cabinet in the bathroom and took out some lube that he kept there. When Chanyeol lived there, many times he would pinned Kyungsoo against every surface of the apartment, so Kyungsoo knew better and put in strategical places a small bottle of lube. So there was lube in the bedroom -of course-, in the two bathrooms, in one drawer of the kitchen, in the drawer of the coffee table in the living room and even in the hall, hidden, beneath a strange decorative bowl. Chanyeol was always craving for Kyungsoo, so they were prepared.

Out of his self-absorption, Kyungsoo changed his slippers to sandals and went into the shower, he felt how the water was washing every trace of Jongin from his body, every touch and every fluid, he wanted to feel clean again so he poured some shower gel in every part of his body and let the water wash him again. He wanted to feel free to be able to think in Chanyeol again... The taller that gave him sad memories and heart pains. Kyungsoo wanted to get over Chanyeol with Jongin, wanted revenge on all his infidelities and it went so wrong that he can't even breathe his same air.

The smaller man closed the shower when he finished cleaning himself, he poured some lube in both of his hands, some fingers of the left hand poking at his hole and the other hand holding his flaccid dick. He closed his eyes and got to see the locks of his black hair, his sharp hips... Almond brown eyes, pink plump lips, sticking out ears and a big grin full of white teeth were the best in Kyungsoo's life.

"I miss you," Kyungsoo muttered lonely while his hand was caressing his dick and the other was pocking at his hole, imagining that it was Chanyeol... The taller's bigger, leaned and stronger hands "I need you," he slipped two fingers, grinding his insides, reaching his prostrate, caressing it non stop.

In his head, Chanyeol was tugging at his cock with one hand and with the other he had two fingers fucking him, while his mouth latched on his neck, sucking and kissing.

"You are so needy," Chanyeol said thrusting deeper a finger and causing a louder moan in Kyungsoo "who would think that you're this tight after that boy fucked you-"

"He's nobody," Kyungsoo half moaned, clinging to Chanyeol's back, almost jumping on him "he doesn't mean anything" he swore.

"He wouldn't think the same, Soo," Chanyeol would smile wickedly twisting his fingers and adding a third one.

" _Please_ ," Kyungsoo moaned desperately and needy "don't talk about him," he asked, because if Chanyeol had continued with that line of thought, it would had killed Kyungsoo's boner "just fuck me" he kissed the taller making a point.

Chanyeol let go his hold on Kyungsoo's dick in favor of pinch his cute hard nipples.

"Ah!" Kyungsoo gasped in Chanyeol's mouth and scratching his back "Yes... Yeol"

Chanyeol then slipped out his fingers from Kyungsoo's hole.

"Yeol, please, don't-" Kyungsoo didn't want Chanyeol to go away, to disappear, but Chanyeol instead held him from his thighs and lifted him up against the bathroom's wall "oomphf!!" Kyungsoo gasped.

Chanyeol entered him in one go, while his hands held Kyungsoo strongly against the wall and his mouth was kissing his nipples.

"I love you, Kyungsoo," Chanyeol whispered in his neck.

"I love you too, Chanyeol," Kyungsoo wanted to cry from happiness and desire. He finally felt full and loved.

"I'll make love to you," Chanyeol thrusted deeper.

"Ngh!" Kyungsoo choked a moan.

"I'll make you feel loved," he rocked hard again.

"Ah!" the smaller moaned pleased.

"I'll make you mine, again," he pounded really hard making his point, grazing Kyungsoo's sweet spot, swallowing every moan he could.

"Yeol!" Kyungsoo screamed when he felt how the big cock was pounding hard against his prostrate "God, please! _Please_!" Kyungsoo was crying in pleasure "Please, _Yeol_..."

Chanyeol was ramming into the smaller, abusing the prostrate every time he was inside the tight hole. He also sucked Kyungsoo's nipples like they were ice cream, he licked and bit, savoured every part of them and enjoyed how wrinkled and hard they were, showing how aroused the owner was.

"You are seriously excited," Chanyeol observed pleased with himself "my love" he smiled.

It was so long since he heard Chanyeol saying him sweet loving words, Kyungsoo couldn't take it, he couldn't last anymore, because he was about to explode from love and lust.

"Y-yeol, I'm _yours_!" Kyungsoo screamed when he felt his orgasm hitting him, he clenched his hole and Chanyeol growled, Kyungsoo shot his come between them feeling blessed and happy, feeling satisfied.

But an essential part was missing, Kyungsoo didn't feel anything in his hole, he didn't feel come filling his insides, painting them in white, warming him, so he really opened his eyes and found himself alone in the bathroom, one hand over his nipples and the other inside his butt. He let his hands fall and felt how his eyes were stinging from the tears that were coming to him.

"How I wish you were here," he whimpered desperately "my lovely idiot" he let his tears fall.

There were no pink stars, no "I love you", no aftercare, it was like doing nothing, it was missing to give your soul in each kiss and feel like you could reach the sky; that was being without Chanyeol.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.
> 
> *Also, if you find this version SO sad, I wrote an alternative ending/sequel (called "At home again"): http://archiveofourown.org/works/13614054  
> See you soon and take care.


End file.
